Nomes
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Não havia necessidade de falar seus nomes, apenas na hora da despedida•ItaSai


_Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto._

_**#**__Itachi e Sai _

**Nomes**

**-**

**-**

_As estrelas são meros pontos de esperança no céu._

_-_

_-_

"Consegue ver?" perguntou docemente, puxando o fino lençol para tampar a nudez.

"Claro que consigo." Confirmou o jovem, sem deixar de fitar a grande janela de vidro. "Ela esta linda hoje."

Os cabelos escuros se movimentaram sobre o travesseiro, desprendendo uma fragrância infantil, uma fragrância que atordoava o outro.

Contornou seus braços na cintura do outro, o puxando para si. Pôde sentir o corpo do outro ficar tenso, ombros rígidos, respiração entrecortada... mas que logo relaxaram.

"Vê aquele ponto perto da Lua?" perguntou em tom baixo, enquanto aproximava seus lábios no pescoço dele.

"Sim." afirmou, mantendo os dedos firmes enquanto segurava o lençol.

Ele sorriu ironicamente, tirou os braços de volta da cintura do outro, puxando um pouco o lençol para si, não queria ser o único a ficar nu.

"Sabe me dizer o que é?" perguntou agora sentindo o corpo do garoto ao seu lado ficar tenso de novo.

"Um ponto perto da lua." respondeu, sentindo os fortes braços _dele_ aprisionarem sua cintura novamente.

O mais velho sorrio sarcástico "Sabe o que é?" perguntou novamente, encostando o nariz na nuca do garoto.

"Não." disse simplesmente, sentindo uma respiração quente em sua nuca.

A ironia e o sarcasmo ficaram presentes nos finos lábios do mais velho, nunca imaginou que ficaria diante de uma mente tão inocente e ingênua como aquela.

"Quer dizer que quando moldaram sua mente, não lhe ensinaram os princípios básicos da Astronomia? Isso me surpreende..." murmurou perto da orelha do outro.

Para vidas como aquela, as dos ninjas, que na qual estão sempre viajando pelas noites tanto pelos dias, em busca de alguma realização em suas missões, seria de uma grande burrice não ensinar _crianças_ como aquela a não se localizar pelo céu estrelado. Ninjas deveriam saber se localizar pelas estrelas. No entanto não eram ensinadas.

"Não, não me ensinaram." respondeu o menor com a voz vazia, apesar de sua mão ainda apertar fortemente a ponta do lençol.

O mais velho soltou uma leve gargalhada e olhou para o céu "Está ficando tarde. Não acha?" perguntou em tom falso de preocupação. "Sua família deve estar preocupada com você, não?"

Falsa preocupação era sempre assim, aquele homem sabia que o menor não tinha família, e ao parecer ele gostava de deixar isso claro.

O corpo do pequeno se estremeceu, virando para trás ele encarou os olhos do mais velho e sorrindo falsamente respondeu "Realmente esta ficando tarde."

As mãos dele o trouxeram mais para perto, discretamente ele focalizou seu olhar na pele do albino pescoço do garoto "Tivemos uma grande aventura esta noite, não?"

Ele estremeceu novamente, abriu a boca, mas não saia nenhum som.

"Nunca pensei que você voltaria... Afinal você é meu inimigo, não é mesmo?" O pequeno optou por continuar ignorando o outro, enquanto o outro optou ignorar o silêncio do pequeno.

Por que ele sempre tinha que voltar para os braços daquele assassino?

"Não gosta das minhas perguntas, Sai?" perguntou. Como seu nome saia bonito ao som daquela voz.

"Você não me conhece Itachi." disse com apenas algumas cordas vocais.

"É mesmo? Pensei que te conhecia muito bem, Sai." mais ironia, mais sarcasmo, mais falsa preocupação... aquilo estava virando um jogo de nomes.

Os dois sempre evitavam dizer os nomes um do outro, Itachi não via necessidade e Sai sentia-se traindo sua vila.

"É." afirmou ele, deixando um suspiro no ar para o divertimento do mais velho. Era o fim da brincadeira.

"Te conheço bem o suficiente, para saber que não temos mais tempo para trocarmos confidências hoje." disse o Uchiha, depositando seus lábios sobre os lábios de Sai.

Sai estremeceu novamente, por que ele tinha que estremecer tanto quando estava perto de Itachi?

"Já vai?" perguntou ele alarmado, fazendo com que um sorriso aparecesse nos lábios do mais velho. Itachi adorava ver o efeito que tinha sobre o menor.

"O tempo é um grande inimigo hoje em dia. Não concorda?" disse enquanto se afastava do corpo do garoto, logo tirando o lençol que o tampava. Permaneceu mais alguns segundos deitado, como se tentasse reter o calor que lhe fugia. Após perceber que não estava funcionando levantou-se.

"Onegai Itachi-kun, fique... mais um pouco." pediu o garoto se sentando, os olhos negros brilhavam.

O Uchiha não havia se afastado nem três metros, quando Sai havia dito seu nome. Apenas o encarou impaciente, vendo as mãos do menor continuarem apertando o lençol com força. Por que era sempre assim? pensava Itachi.

"O que você quer, Sai?"

"Quero que fique. Itachi-kun, onegai." pediu novamente, por que se sentia vazia quando Itachi o deixava?

"Por que quer que eu fique, Sai?" aquilo estava se tornando novamente um jogo de nomes, que não agradava, mas era necessário naquele momento. Dizer o nome um do outro na hora de se despedirem era importante.

"Eu não sei... Itachi." confidenciou o menor em um tom melancólico.

"Eu não sei" repetiu o mais velho. Fim de jogo, hora do adeus "Eu sei por quê." sorriu o Uchiha antes de dar-lhe as costas.

No final de tudo era sempre assim, Itachi satisfeito pela noite com Sai e Sai infeliz por se sentir usado por Itachi, mas jamais negaria, gostava disso.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu não resisto a um Itachi satisfeito e a um Sai abandonado pelo mesmo, é só o que eu tenho a declarar.

**Pelamourdesejaláoseusenhor me mandem reviews!**


End file.
